This proposal is for the third annual workshop on the Identification of Transcribed Sequences in the Human Genome. It is being held to bring together investigators from laboratories actively involved in the identification and characterization of expressed sequences in the human genome. Topics to be discussed include: i) advances in and applications of cDNA hybrid selection, exon amplification, and cDNA screening, ii) construction of specialized cDNA libraries, iii) progress in random cDNA sequencing, iv) identification of coding sequences and protein motifs in genomic DNA, and v) new approaches and developments. The objectives are to promote discussion of participants' experiences with various strategies in use for transcriptional map construction, to summarize strengths and weaknesses of different approaches and to determine areas where new techniques may be most appropriate. The number of participants and the duration of the workshop has been increased, in order to adequately reflect the increasing effort devoted to transcriptional may construction in many different laboratories.